


No Mere Analyst

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: F/M, William Brandt is Brian Gamble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger





	1. Chapter 1

Gunshots rang all around a small shed inside a very large property just a few miles outside Los Angelas. Inside this shed was a young teenage girl of about fourteen. She was crouched in the corner farthest away from the gunshots and had a table overturned in front of her as a shield. In her bloody hands, there was a longbow with an arrow fitted to the string. Against guns and her amateur skills with a bow, it wouldn't help her at all. Next to her feet, though, was a Beretta pistol and a .22 rifle. She was terrified and she should very well be. After all, it had been a peaceful morning for the young girl. She had just eaten her breakfast and was finishing a report for school when it happened. Three men armed with automatic guns had burst into her house wanting everything valuable. She screamed, grabbed her phone next to her, and ran away dialling 911. They opened fire at her and she was hit in the leg just before she made it to her shed, but she was tough and made it to the shed. She closed and locked the door, or at least _thought_ she locked the door when she only closed it. Inside the shed, she grabbed the guns that her father kept there, grabbed her own longbow, and overturned the table in the corner. She knew that the police were there, so she felt a little more calm. That soon changed, though, the door swung open and the biggest man of the three walked into the shed. She was scared and she shot her arrow at the man. It missed and buried itself in the wooden walls of the shed.  Little did she know, that the situation was so bad outside, these were not normal robbers, that SWAT had to be called in to handle this. She picked up the rifle and shot at the man, using the one round in it, missing him once again. 

Meanwhile, at the SWAT truck, the sqaud leader was instructing his teams on where to go. He pulled aside one of his partner pairs on Sgt. Hondo's team to tell them about the girl hiding in the shed that the man had entered moments ago.

"We'll get her out, sir." Officer Jim Street said as he glanced at the shed where he saw an arrow hit the wooden walls just beside a window and a gunshot was heard. Officer Chris Sanchez nodded and the two snuck around the two robbers to get to the shed.  By the time they had reached the shed, the man had reached the poor teen and she shot him with the Berreta, not missing him this time. Sanchez lined up the shot with the man and shot him, causing him to stumble away from the girl and fall. He wasn't dead but that was all Jim needed to get to the girl and make sure she was okay.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Jim asked the frightened girl.

"Y-Yes, I th-think." She winced as she finally felt the pain of the wound to her leg which she had forgotten about when she reached the shed. Jim looked down at her leg and cursed lowly under his breath.

"I'm going to pick you up and move you to an ambulance, okay?" Jim asked as she bit back a scream. She nodded and Jim carefully picked her up. Sanchez went ahead to get the doctors ready for the poor girl. When Jim reached the ambulance on standby incasse this happened, the doctors were ready and had a stretcher waiting. Before they closed the doors to the ambulance, the girl told Jim thank you and smiled at him.

Five hours later a man was standing at the house of the girl with a frown on his face.

"It appears she has escaped and our men have been shot. They found no information and we are back to square one. But perhaps all may not be lost. Jim Street was here, we might have finally found the thing we need to bring down William Brandt." The man said into his comm.

"Good. Get the girl and Jim Street, we can kill two bird with one stone." his superior said back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Venus, the mark is to your left. Jupiter, guards approaching from behind you." William Brandt scanned the crowd from his vantage point at the fourth floor balcony.

 

"Copy that Saturn." Ethan Hunt said as he slipped away into the crowd away from the guards.

 

"Saturn the server room is open, get in there and get the virus implanted." Benji Dunn said.

 

"On it, Pluto." William disappeared into the crowd as Ethan took the place where he had previously been.

 

"Be careful, Saturn." Jane Carter said as she watched the former analyst head towards the military building.

 

"I always am." William said as he slipped into the building. He crept silently through the hallway until he reached a vent. He pulled out a screwdriver-pen and dislodged the vent. He looked around for any gaurds and climbed into the vent. Footsteps sounded from the hall. William pulled the cover back on just in time because three heavily armed guards walked around the corner. He crawled through the vents, following the map Benji had installed into his contact. He reached the server room and dropped down. There was a scientist in there, Gabriel Petrovitch, the leader of the group William and his team were trying to take down. William crept forward, pulled out a knife, and stabbed Petrovitch. Petrovitch dropped dead.

 

"Petrovitch has been neutralized." William said into his comm.

 

"Excellent, Saturn. Be careful." Ethan said.

 

"Pluto, hack into the security cameras and alert me to any danger." William said as he tucked the knife into his jean's pocket.

 

"On it, Saturn." Benji replied as he typed on his laptop. William turned to the main server and took out a memory card from his phone.

 

"Saturn once you get the virus implanted, help Venus with the mark." Ethan said.

 

"Copy, Jupiter." William inserted the memory card into the server and took off down the hall after removing the card. He reached Jane after a few minutes to find her fighting a few guards.

 

"Duck!" William yelled as he pulled out a Beretta. Jane dropped to the ground as William shot at the guards. Everyshot hit them in their left eye.

 

"Behind you!" Jane yelled. William turned to see an extremely large guard coming at him with a rifle. William grabbed the knife from his pocket and threw it and looked on in grim satisfaction as the man fell with his knife lodged inbetween his eyes.

 

"Mission complete." Jane said. "Call for an extraction Jupiter." William nodded as he left with Jane for their safehouse. They met Benji and Ethan along the way and hurried back to the safehouse.

 

"Another successful mission for Team Hunt." Benji grinned as they sat in the safehouse, a small house a few miles away from Instanbul, Turkey.

 

"Excellent shooting and knifethrowing, Will. What did you say you were in the army again?" Ethan grinned.

 

"I was a Navy SEAL sniper." Will replied. "And thanks, I don't remeber the last time I missed." Which was a complete and utter lie. The last time he missed was three years ago, the day after he lost his best friend and partner, Jim Street. He was very angry and upset at that time and wasn't thinking strait. Another thing signaled the lie. He had perfect eidetic memory. He couldn't forget anything, but the team only thought he was super smart. They didn't need to know that tidbit.

 

"That explains it." Ethan nodded. There was a knock on the door.

 

"I'll get it." Will said. He stood up, walked to the door, opened it, and frowned. There was a box on the doorstep. "Of course... Another mission." Will sighed as he picked up the small box and walked back to the others.

 

"What was it?" Jane looked over at the former analyst.

 

"Instead of an extraction, we get another mission." Will sighed.

 

"Of course we do." Ethan groaned. "I actually would like some relaxation."

 

"But... Don't we have mandatory downtime?" Benji whined.

 

"Apparently not... Well, what's the mission?" Ethan said. Will pulled out the flash drive and placed it into his laptop.

 

"Good evening, Agents." The sexless voice began "The Archhost has been found. They recently tried to rob The Wolfe estate in Los Angeles yesterday at 1030. Kara Wolfe alerted the police and subsequently led to the death and capture of three Archhost agents. It has come to the attention on IMF of Archhost's interest in Kara Wolfe and Los Angeles Police SWAT Officer James Street." Will stiffened and forced himself to not react anymore. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to protect Officer Street and Kara Wolfe and eliminate Archhost." 

 

"Will, are you okay?" Jane frowned.

 

"I'm fine. When are we leaving for LA?" Will replied, desperately trying not to be sick to his stomach. His former best friend was a target of an enemy agency. One that he had a past with. A terrible past. He had majorly ticked them off.

 

"Three hours." Ethan said. He felt bad for Kara Wolfe, a young girl who happened to belong to retired and, sadly, deceased IMF parents and subsequently a person of interest. He had worked with her parents before. He had met her before, when she was about four years old. He wanted to get there and make sure she was okay. That none of the agents had hurt her.

 

"I'll be ready in half an hour." Will replied grimly. 

 

"The same for me." Jane said. She had worked with Lorretta Wolfe before, before she became Lorretta Wolfe and was still Lorretta Mills. Benji nodded beside her.

 

"Then as soon as we're all ready." Ethan nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Will stretched as he got off the plane in LAX. He made sure to keep the sunglasses on and his head low so that no security officer would recognize him. That was the last thing he needed. Some airport cop running to Jim and his team going on about how Brian Gamble was back in LA. He wasn't ready to deal with seeing him again. He motioned Ethan, Jane, and Benji towards an expensive car and drove them to his old house. When everyone was getting ready, he asked the new Secretary for permission to use his old house as the team's safe house. The guy gave him permission so that's where they were going. He was silent, clutching the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. Ethan, who was sitting beside him, gave him an 'are you okay?' look. Will shook his head.

"So, Will, what can you tell us about those guys who we have to protect?" Jane asked as she noticed his troubled demeanor.

"Kara Wolfe, age fourteen, daughter of two deceased IMF agents, Lorretta Mills and Jason Wolfe. Private IMF-issued tutor, extremely smart, loves reading, writing, archery, and Marvel comics and other Marvel merchandise. Major fan of Tolkien works, Harry Potter, Supernatural, Bones, and The Finder, even though it has been cancelled. Rich." Will replied without blinking.

"What about Officer Street?" Benji asked.

"I didn't see a file for him." Ethan said.

"Officer James Street, age twenty-nine, born in Dublin, Ireland to Molly O'Connor and Murphy Street. No siblings. Moved to America at age thirteen to Boston, then at age eight teen to LA. Joined the US Navy as a SEAL demolitions expert. Joined LAPD at age twenty-one with partner Brian Gamble. Selected for SWAT at age twenty-three. Booted from SWAT at age twenty-six for refusal to blame partner for a hostage situation in which a civilian was shot by Gamble. Re-selected six months later by Sgt. Dan 'Hondo' Harrelson on account of previous experience for a new team alongside SWAT veterans which Street had worked with previously on his old team, partners Officer Micheal Boxer and Tyler John McCabe, and new SWAT officers selected especially for that team, Officers Deacon Kay and Christal Sanchez. Has a dog named Jasper, lives in an apartment on the beach, had a live-in girlfriend named Laura Boxer, sister to Micheal Boxer, and has separated." Here Will paused and screwed his eyes closed (He could get away with this since they were at a stoplight and his teammates couldn't see his eyes.) "Loved his partner more than his life and anything in the world. Would have gladly given his life for his brother, instead after the hostage situation let his partner believe that he ratted him out to Fuller. Was responsible for Alex Montel's transfer to the IMF prison base in the desert outside of LA. Calls his partner everyday to try to apologize and explain what actually happened between him and that cockroach." Well, Will knew he had most likely given away what he was trying not to say about himself. "Loves his job, surfing, and jogging along and working out at the beach with his dog. Enjoys bars, pool, and hanging out with teammate Chris Sanchez and her daughter, Eliza Sanchez." The light turned green and he continued towards his home.

"You are Brian Gamble." Ethan said after a moment.

"Yeah..." Will croaked. "I am." They pulled into his parking lot.

"Did you ever answer his calls?" Jane asked.

"No. Left him and Brian Gamble behind when I joined IMF to protect him. I was really tempted to, though, after Croatia." Will shook his head as he unlocked the door. He motioned for them to go ahead in. Once they had, he turned to look towards the direction of some of the beach front apartments. His eyes met a pair of wide brown ones. Will smiled and waved at his ex-partner. Jim was standing there with a 'holy crap I never thought I'd see you again or that you'd actually wouldn't treat me like crap!' look on his face. Will turned around and walked inside his house. He sighed and walked to his room. The others had claimed rooms for themselves and understood which rooms were available since this house was almost identical to the one he had near HQ. As soon as he reached his room, he shut the door and whipped out his cell phone. He took a deep breath and dialed Jim's number.

>Brian?<

"Hey, Jim." Will said.

>I'm sorry! I did-<

"I know. I got your one thousand ninety-five calls." Will chuckled.

>I called that many times?< Jim sounded sheepish.

"Yeah. One a day for three years." Will laughed. "If anyone of us should be sorry, it's me."

>Why? You did what you had too. And I didn't give you any reason to believe that I didn't rat you out.<

"Because I got you into this mess." Will sighed.

>What mess? There's nothing wrong here. Besides the lack of your snark and sarcasm.<

"That's where you're wrong." Will chuckled darkly.

>What do you mean, Brian? What is going on?<

"You know that girl you rescued from robbers day before yesterday?" Will asked.

>Yeah. Why?< There was a pause. >How did you know we rescued her?<

"She's the daughter of two deceased IMF agents and we keep tabs on her. She knows things about IMF and that is why those people were after her. Those same people are now after you because they drew the connection between Brian Gamble and William Brandt." Will said.

>So you're telling me that some robbers are after me because I was Brian Gamble's best friend?<

"They weren't robbers. They were specially trained agents of the enemy organization Archhost. They've been looking for a way to take down William Brandt for three years now. At first they decided to screw it and come after him full out assault, but they vetoed that when they found out that Willaim Brandt was now the permanant teammate of IMF Golden Boy Agent Ethan Hunt." Will paused. "You really have no clue who I'm talking about, do you?"

>Nope. Who the heck's William Brandt? Your brother?<

"That's what I go by now. William Brandt, Agent Brandt, Will, Brandt... whatever. Or if you ask Benji, The Helper or My Minion." Will chuckled. "Ethan is a crazy field agent that is also my team leader. He improvises a lot, has the most experience in the field, and is also responsible for the large drop in my self-confidence and mental-state. Do not bug him about that. He already feels bad because he made an agent with extremely good abilities doubt himself and pull out of the field. He's been getting me used to the field again and, to be honest, seeing the look on my team's faces when I all but pull out a wand and magic all the problems away is priceless."Jim was laughing.

>I don't like the fact that he did that to you and I'm not sure I want to know where 'The Helper' and 'My Minion' came from, but seriously, that's hilarious!<

"'The Helper' came from our first mission togther. I was still just the Chief Analyst at the time, but I had to use my dormat field agent abilities to survive and help save the world from nuclear war between USA and Russia. Benji called me 'the helper' just before Ethan nearly wrecked us in a jeep on the road to Dubai by camels in the road that seemed to just pop out of nowhere." Will laughed as he ran a hand through his hair. "'My Minion' came after that mission after Ethan explained to me his side of the Croatia story and we joined Benji and Jane on our way to our next mission. Ethan said that the four of us were a permanat team unless we were disavowed or killed. Benji just grinned like a child on Christmas, looked at me, and said 'I always wanted a minion!' We laughed at it." Jim was laughing again. Will glanced over and saw Benji heading towards his room. "Hey Jim, I gotta go. Meet you tommorrow at the wharf before your shift?"

>Yeah. Five o'clock good?<

"Yep. Talk to you then." Will said as he hung up.

"Will, can I talk with you?" Benji asked quietly.

"Sure. What's up?" Will asked.

"I have a bad feeling." he sighed. "Something's not right about this whole mission."

"I'm glad to know I'm not the only one with that feeling." Will nodded. "But, whether or not there is something wrong, we're here to protect a teenager and a SWAT Officer who has no idea what he's accidently gotten himself into."

 

"Yeah, the safety of the many comes before the comfort of the few." Benji said. Will didn't need to wonder why. If they didn't keep these two safe, then the entire world could be in danger. Scratch that, the entire world _will be_ in danger.

 

"Yeah," Will nodded.

 

"Thanks for talking to me." Benji smiled. "I needed that." Will nodded. Benji disappeared back to his room and Will went to bed for the night.


End file.
